


Feeling confused.

by mylimitissky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylimitissky/pseuds/mylimitissky





	Feeling confused.

Sitting in a bathroom with a dying mind,  
Looking in the mirror therefore I'm blind.  
Stupid circumstances like a bullet in my mouth.  
Baby was to fuck me, but she's in the flowers.

Brainstorm is much more then a huge explosion or tornado,  
I feel that someone plays me like a drummer plays piano,  
Figures in my head are getting strange and wrong,  
Screaming loudly who the fuck have you been born.

My breast is moving under your skinny legs.  
I ask myself how long this humiliation seems to last.  
The weather in my room won't change this rainy year,  
So I forgive myself for all mistakes even though it isn't clever.


End file.
